Center of Johnny's Attention
by ggirl1710
Summary: Gwen has to run some errands but she can't do them with her 8-month-old niece by her side, so she asks Johnny if he could watch her. Johnny seems to be enjoying babysitting Louise, but the Sprites don't like their competition, so what do they do that makes Johnny be in a state of panic in the end?


"Babysit your niece?", Johnny asked, shocked about the favor Gwen had asked for him. "Wow, Gwen. That sounds like a really _big_ favor."

"I know.", Gwen said. "But I didn't think that I'd have lots of errands to run and I'm afraid they can't wait until tomorrow, and my sister didn't leave me Louise's car seat. It'll only be a few hours or so."

The two looked down at the baby girl's stroller with Gwen's eight-month-old niece sleeping like a rock. Johnny found himself smiling as he looked at baby Louise, and he cautiously stroke her soft plumped cheeks with his finger. "She sure is a cutie though.", Johnny said.

"So will you do it?", Gwen pleaded. "Pretty please?", she said in a little girl's voice as she bat her eyelashes and folded her hands under her chin.

Johnny sighed and said, "Oh alright" as he tittered at her goofiness.

"Oh thank you, Johnny!" Gwen wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly. "You're my hero. I owe you one."

"Not at all. What else are friends for?", Johnny said as he hugged her back, enjoying the friendly contact with her, but when Gwen kissed him on the cheek did Johnny start to feel butterflies in his stomach and blush, smiling a dorky grin that made him so thankful that Gwen can't see.

Gwen let go and gave Johnny a pat on the back. "You two will have a great time together anyways. You're great with kids from what I've seen of you with the Sprites."

_Sure_, Johnny thought, _but the Sprites don't cry and scream as much as a baby , and they don't throw up and use the bathroom on you right on the spot like they do._ Johnny did know that Gwen was right when she said that he does great with the Sprites because the four mystical creatures are in some way like they are his children. _Children of four? Yikes._

But, Gwen seems like she really needed him to do this for her, and he does like helping others when in need, and why say no to Gwen, the woman that knew Johnny like the back of her hand. The only thing Johnny knew about her was that she had a new occupation almost...everyday.

"I guess I should get started on those errands now.", Gwen said. "Ooh! But first I should probably give you this." She reached into her purse and got her pen and note pad, writing down her cell phone number. Once she handed him the small paper Johnny had that dorky grin on his face again.

"That's for if you need to call me for something that is _related_ to Louise, hot shot.", Gwen laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I knew it the whole time.", Johnny said.

Gwen left him the baby's diaper bag with her bottle and formula mix and she was off, leaving Johnny and a still slumbering Louise alone for now. Even though he had a smile Johnny was actually nervous. Kids, and Sprites, are one thing, but a baby is another.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad.", Johnny told himself.

"Hi Johnny!", new voices shout out to him out of nowhere. Johnny turned on his feet and saw Root, Lily, Ginger, and Basil there before him. As much as he was always joyous for them to be in his company, right now didn't seem like a good time if they all were going to be so loud.

"Hey guys.", Johnny said in a whisper. "_Shhh_."

"Why are we whispering?", Ginger asked as she and the rest whispered.

Johnny stepped aside for the small grove critters to observe baby Louise, gazing at her in awe.

"Oh, es un niña preciosa!", Lily gasped in her whisper tone.

"Who's baby girl is she though, Johnny?", Basil asked.

"She's Gwen's sister's.", Johnny said. "Gwen was suppose to watch her but she had lots of errands to do so she asked me. Ain't she cute?"

"Oh she beautiful, Nohnny!", Root said. "What her name?"

"Her name's Louise."

As if right in schedule, Louise began to stir in her stroller, a sign that she was awakening from her slumber, then she started to cry.

"Oh dear!", Lily exclaimed as everyone returned to their normal voice levels. "She's crying! Do something, Johnny!"

Johnny unstrapped Louise and began to bounce her in his arms. "Don't worry, Lily.", he said as he comfort her. He turned his head to Louise and began going "Shhh shhh shhh" as he tried to soothe her. "It's ok, Louise. Your auntie Gwen will be back soon, and then she'll take you back to Mommy and then you'll be in your mommy's arms for her to sing you to sleep again."

The Sprites watched in awe as Johnny was caring for this human being like him. Sure the four of them had to watch over Johnny when he was transformed into a baby, but they didn't really know what to do. Johnny, however, does it like it's natural, which it really is. He and Louise are both human.

However, Louise was still crying, and they didn't know why. "Why is she still crying, Johnny?", Basil questioned.

"Maybe she needs to be changed." Johnny sneaked a peak at Louise's diaper to examine and it was clean. Johnny shook his head. "Nope. That's not the case."

"What else could it be?", Ginger asked, covering her ears because the crying annoyed her.

"Ooh! Maybe she's hungry." Johnny set Louise in her stroller then made his way into the kitchen with the diaper bag, realizing that he doesn't really know how to prepare formula for a baby. He checked the bag for anything else when he saw that there was Gerber baby food. "Perfect!", he sighed with relief.

"Johnny!", the Sprites yelled, becoming pestered more and more by the infant's weeping.

"I'm coming!", Johnny replied, grabbing a spoon and dashed back to the living room. "Here's some baby food. This will do her good while I see how to prepare a bottle for her." When he pulled the cap off of the small jar, the Sprites all made sounds of disgust as they were revealed of what was inside of the glass container.

"Yuck!", Root said.

"Babies are fed _that_?", Basil asked. "It looks absolutely revolting!"

"Well, babies don't really have any taste buds yet, nor do they have teeth, so they need to be fed foods that are soft and that have no need to be chewed for.", Johnny said. "But it's suppose to be apple flavored so it kind of looks like apple sauce, I guess."

Johnny dipped the silverware spoon in the jar and fed it to Louise, putting it in her tiny mouth. "There there, Louise.", he said. "Eat up."

Miraculously, Louise discontinued her sobbing, and took in more of the sloppy food. Johnny, along with the Sprites, gave a soft "Phew".

"I knew that'll do the trick.", Johnny tittered as he fed Louise.

It's a good thing too.", Lily said. "I don't think I could go another moment with that crying."

"So-uh-Johnny, we were thinking we could all carve out the pumpkins for Halloween already.", Basil said.

"And after, we play cloverball!", Root cheered.

Johnny thought and then said, "Hmm. The pumpkins we can do, but maybe on some other day we can play cloverball."

This made the Sprites very much puzzled, and they looked at each other. Johnny never turned down a game of cloverball! "Y-you don't want to play cloverball, Johnny?", Ginger asked, sounding upset.

"Aww, Ginger. I'd love to but I have to be close to Louise to watch her all times, so while we carve the pumpkins I'll have her next to me. I'll tell you guys what, we'll play some tomorrow."

"You promise.", Root said.

"I promise.", Johnny said. "Come on, let's get started on those pumpkins!"

* * *

Turns out that even though they all did this seasonal activity together, it was still not all that enjoyable with Johnny always being vigilant with Louise, even though the infant is right next to him in her stroller, sucking on a pacifier.

It was starting to bother the Sprites that their best friend is putting all of his attention on another being that doesn't even realize it because-well-it's a baby. The Gardows Grove gang tried to seem like they were in need of help with their pumpkin so Johnny could switch his attention to them, but the help would always be interrupted by Louise's coos and cries.

"Maybe I should start working on making her a bottle now.", Johnny said.

"But don't you wanna finish your pumpkin, Johnny?", Ginger asked,

"I'll finish it soon, Ginger. Don't worry.", Johnny told her as he picked Louise up, saying to himself that she'll need to be changed also. "I'll be right back." Just like that, Johnny was gone, leaving the Sprites to themselves.

"Gee, that Louise baby sure seems to be the center of Johnny's attention.", Lily sighed. "It's like she is more important to him then us!"

Ginger, Root, and Basil nodded. "And Johnny doesn't seem to be bothered by it.", Ginger said. "When we were taking care of him when he turned into a baby we were exhausted!"

"Maybe Johnny's bored with us now. He would always care for her every minute, while we sit and watch him.", Basil said, shaking his head.

"Johnny has replaced us!", Lily exclaimed.

"Nohnny don't love us no more!", Root concluded, already sniffing away. Lily and Ginger had to hold him.

"Maybe this is the end.", Basil said. "Johnny's got a new friend. He even makes her laugh too!"

"It's because she's cute!", Ginger said. "Are we not cute anymore? Have we lost our cute magic?"

"Nohnny don't need us no more.", Root whined.

"We should probably go back to the grove.", Lily said. "I doubt he'll ever miss us."

"Yeah.", Ginger said.

"Yeah.", Root said.

"Most definitely.", Basil said.

* * *

"See Sprites?", Johnny said as he walked back outside with Louise in one arm and the bottle in the other arm's hand. "I'm back already." He looked up and saw that the rest of the pumpkins were discarded, with no Basil, Ginger, Lily, and Root around.

This confused Johnny. "Sprites?", he called out. "Lily? Ginger? Basil? Root?"

He searched around for them. Nothing. "I wonder where they could have gone to leave everything behind, Louise.", Johnny said to Louise, as if she can answer him back in proper English. "Guys?", he called again. "Where are you?" He was starting to get very worried.

Johnny's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He rushed over, with Louise and her bottle still with him, to answer the door, being grateful to see Gwen at last.

"Looks like you handled her pretty well.", Gwen said as she took the happy and smiling Louise from him. "Thanks for taking care of her, Johnny."

"Oh-uh-yeah.", Johnny said.

Gwen saw that something was troubling Johnny, and she frowned. "What's wrong, Johnny?"

"I can't find the Sprites. We were in the backyard carving pumpkins when I left to change Louise and make her a bottle.", Johnny said anxiously.

"Did you check the rest of the yard, or the house. Maybe they came inside and you didn't notice."

"Of course I checked, Gwen, and nothing!" Johnny began to bite his nails. "I hope nothing bad happened to them. I'd go nuts!"

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon.", Gwen said. "Look, I'd like to stay and help, but I gotta go. My sister is gonna be home from work soon and I just know she's dying to come home to Louise."

"Sure sure sure!", Johnny said panically. "I'll get her things." In a mad dash, Johnny raced to the backyard, still beckoning for his little friends as he collected Louise's belongings. He went back to the house to hand Gwen everything.

"I hope their okay wherever they are.", Gwen said. "Maybe they're at the grove. Where else could they go?"

"I'm hoping that's where they are."

Gwen finished strapping Louise in her stroller and said her day's goodbye. Johnny did the same for her and he even kissed Louise on the forehead and waved to her. As soon as the girl's walked away Johnny slammed the door and continued his sound off for the Sprites. This time, his calls were filled with worry.

"Sprites?! Sprites!", he hollered, beginning to get teary eyed, which never happened to him unless the matter were very serious. "Root! Lily! Ginger! Basil!"

_Oh please, God. Please let them be here somewhere._

His hollers were so frantic that the fuzzies popped out and watched him run all over the place like a lunatic. Johnny finally ran back to the backyard and raced to the entrance of the grove, continuing to plead with God that they are there.

When he got to the entry of the portal that separated the Sprites world to his, Johnny gave one last holler.

"Sprites!", he cried a bloodcurdling cry, tears already falling on his face.

He waited, anticipating for an answer, anticipating for a sign.

Finally, he heard a voice, then a second, then a third, then a fourth.

"Johnny! Johnny!"

Johnny's heart skipped a beat. "Sprites?", he softy said.

Before him, coming through that portal, he saw four very small figures make their way towards him. "Johnny!", all four Sprites yelled with joy.

"Ginger! Basil! Root! Lily!", Johnny gasped as they jumped on him, hugging him. Johnny, who was very much pleased to see them, held them tight, kissing their heads repeatedly. "I was so worried!", he told them.

"And look!", Lily pointed out. "You're crying!"

"Because I was so scared that I lost you guys and that something bad happened to you. I don't know what I'd do if something did."

The Sprites gasped and looked at each other in shock. "So you _do_ care about us, Nohnny?", Root asked.

Johnny was taken by surprise and he frowned. "What are you talking about, Root? Of course I care about you guys. Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well, you were so busy with Louise that all your attention was on her instead of us.", Ginger said.

"We thought you've made a new friend and that you didn't need us no more.", Basil said.

"It really made us sad.", Lily included.

"Yeah! I cry. Boo hoo!", Root said.

Johnny looked at all four of them, and felt his eyes begin to water again. "You mean...you guys thought I replaced you and abandoned you?" He sighed as he felt so guilty, letting another tear fall. "Guys, I'd never do something like that! I love you guys! It's just that a baby needs a lot of attention because they're very delicate and are new to the world.

Yes, my attention was on her all afternoon, and I am really sorry, but now Gwen's picked her up and it's back to all four of us like you wanted."

Johnny still wasn't finished with the conversation. "Another thing is that when I become a father to my own baby, I'm pretty much gonna do the same thing. You need to keep in mind that humans have different tasks than Sprites do, but one thing that we all have in common is that we have responsibilities, and taking care of a baby or child so one of them, but I'll always make time for you guys."

"Aww gee, Johnny.", Basil said. "That really does say something. And we were thinking, we thought that it was wrong for us to feel jealousy towards someone as innocent as Louise. She really is cute."

"And when you do become a dad, we'll be there to see him or her and we'll be so happy for you.", Ginger said.

"We'll help you take care of your baby like we did with you, and we'll make him or her our new friend.", Lily said.

"Nohnny be a good daddy.", Root said. "You be a good daddy like you are to us."

Johnny beamed a large smile. Gwen was right all along, he is good with the Sprites, and even they think he'll make a good father, which will be true. "You guys are right. I'll be the best dad a kid's ever had, and if my kid asks me on how I'm became such a fun dad, I'll say that I've had lots of practice from great friends."


End file.
